User blog:NiigakiRisa/Roleplay of Hello! Project and AKB48!!! Anyone interested?????
Recruiting AKB0048! Project I've been starting to doing a Role-play ofHello Project and AKB0048 . I'm recruiting fans of Hello! Project and AKB48 to create different stories together! If we have even number joins, I'll assign you a partner but if we have odd number joins I'll just separate every stories!!! Introduction During 3012, 1000 years after from now. The earth had been polluted and the only humans that survived was AKB48 and Hello! Project members. They've been lived on a brand new planet called "IdolStar". In IdolStar, there are different part like Lancastar, Akibastar, Tokyostar, Shibustar, Kanagastar, Saharastar, and more. When they arrived Akibastar, they thought they are the only ones but there is fans, producers and idols there, and they were surprised! And they've start a whole brand new life there and their new producer are Tsunku and Akimoto Yasushi. But after 5 years, there is a huge company named DES, they were here to capture every idols and producer and get the every idol groups center to help them to reach to Center Nova but after they captured Tsunku and Akimoto Yasushi, and then there is a new girl named Megumi and she said she'll be the new producer of AKB48 and Hello! Project but she thinks she should change their name and puts them together. And they became AKB0048! Project. During 3019, there is 4 girls in Lancastar called Motomiya Nagisa, Sono Chieri, Ichijo Yuka and Aida Orine. Chieri is actually DES boss's daughter and she took Nagisa, Yuka and Orine to AKB0048! Project Live in Lancastar. And they promised to join AKB0048! Project together. Character Hello Project : Miyoshi Chinatsu Heike Michiyo Ishii Rika Shimmin Goto Maki Nakazawa Yuko Iida Kaori Abe Natsumi Inaba Atsuko Matsuura Aya Yasuda Kei Yaguchi Mari Tsuji Nozomi Ishikawa Rika Yoshizawa Hitomi Konno Asami Ogawa Makoto Fujimoto Miki Maeda Yuki Satoda Mai Miyoshi Erika Okada Yui Korenaga Miki Mano Erina Fukuda Asuka Ishiguro Aya Ichii Sayaka Kusumi Koharu Kamei Eri Junjun Linlin Takahashi Ai Niigaki Risa Tanaka Reina Ishimura Maiha Umeda Erika Murakami Megumi Arihara Kanna Ogawa Saki Maeda Yuuka Jang Da Yeon Akiyama Yurika Hashimoto Aina Morozuka Kanami Okada Robin Shouko Oose Kaede Goto Yuki Saito Hitomi Murata Megumi Ohtani Masae Shibata Ayumi Kaneko Rie Tanabe Nanami Yoshihashi Kurumi Hamaura Ayano Taguchi Natsumi Ogawa Rena Kosuga Fuyuka Murota Mizuki Yamagishi Riko Nomura Minami Ichioka Reina Kaga Kaede Kishimoto Yumeno Makino Maria Wada Sakurako Sasaki Rikako Tanaka Karen Inaba Manaka Mikame Kana Fujii Rio Mashiro Kana Inoue Hikaru Yamaki Risa Yokokawa Yumei Niinuma Kisora Oura Hirona Danbara Ruru Funaki Musubu Haga Akane Michishige Sayumi Fukumura Mizuki Ikuta Erina Sayashi Riho Suzuki Kanon Iikubo Haruna Ishida Ayumi Sato Masaki Kudo Haruka Oda Sakura Shimizu Saki Tsugunaga Momoko Tokunaga Chinami Sudo Maasa Natsuyaki Miyabi Kumai Yurina Sugaya Risako Yajima Maimi Nakajima Saki Suzuki Airi Okai Chisato Hagiwara Mai Wada Ayaka Fukuda Kanon Nakanishi Kana Takeuchi Akari Katsuta Rina Tamura Meimi Miyazaki Yuka Kanazawa Tomoko Takagi Sayuki Miyamoto Karin Uemura Akari Mitsui Aika If you are interested, please fill in this form. Name: Age: Members you want to role-play(you can choose as many as you want): P.S.: I'll be making a fan page of this in Facebook, if you don't have a facebook. It's okay. Just send me the story and i'll post on the fan page for you. BTW, i'll not be online a lot cuz i've school. But you still can send it to me and when i post your story on the fan page, i'll send you the link. Sorry for didn't add the other graduated Kenkyuusei cuz its too many names and i still have AKB48 members too. If you are interested to the AKB48's one too, just goto AKB48 Wikia check it out!!!!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Off Topic